


Overlooked

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko isn't the only one who isn't always seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



"Kuroko!"

He turned his head sharply from where he was eating his burger. "Oh, hi."

Momoi pressed herself against Kuroko in a full body hug; awkward since he was sitting down and she was holding her tray of food. "I can't believe I'm seeing you here. Can I sit with you?"

Looking pointedly across the table, Kuroko said, "But, I'm already sitting with him."

Her eyes wide, Momoi turned and noticed Kagami and his tray that was overflowing with food. "Has he been teaching you his techniques?"

Kagami unwrapped another burger. "I think you're just a little obsessed with him." He turned to Kuroko. "Is this how you feel all the time when people don't notice you? It kind of sucks."

Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Kuroko picked up his drink and took a sip. "I guess? I'm kind of used to it now."

Momoi stepped back from the table with a frown. "It does kind of suck."

Kuroko looked up again. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Just that I'll see you later!" Momoi grabbed her tray and headed to a seat not too far away where she could sit and observe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Overlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394800) by [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug)




End file.
